1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to orbital planning. More particularly, this invention relates to a system and method for orbital planning that allows iterative calculations of orbital parameters to be accomplished in an automated way with one parameter solution serving as input to the next parameter's calculation.
2. Background Art
In the process of a space mission analysis, the analyst must often perform repetitive calculations. Frequently such calculations require the analyst to set up a problem (or “case”), run the problem, and then review the results. After reviewing the results, the analyst will set up another problem based on those results and run the calculations again. Typically, the problems are addressed and solved in order of increasing complexity.
An example of this process is determining how long to fire a spacecraft's engines, and in what direction, in order to place the spacecraft in a desired orbit. This problem can be broken down into two sub-problems. First, the analysts may wish to determine the appropriate duration of firing to achieve the desired orbit in part. After this problem is solved, and using its solution, the analyst can solve the combined problem of determining the duration and direction of the engine firing.
It has generally been necessary to use computer languages and scripts to carry out the sequential profiling and solving of a complex space mission analysis problem. That process is cumbersome and time consuming and, depending on the programming background of the analyst, may require him or her to learn a new programming or script language. The prior art includes one program that makes use of a graphical user interface (GUI) for the individual profiling of a problem, but each problem in a sequence of problems must be profiled and processed manually.
It would therefore be useful to have the ability to solve profiles for space mission planning in an automated way. Ideally a system that allows a user to establish a series of sub-profiles, solve those sub-profiles and provide the response to the next sub-profile problem would give the analyst the most flexibility in performing mission analysis.